Second Chance is Always Worth It
by sweetxo.dope
Summary: This is the story of two people's adventure in correcting their past mistakes. Will they succeed in making it right? Or will they make new mistakes along the way? Maybe, they might even have time for a relationship along the way. Because with time travel, time is unlimited. Or is it? Drarry, HP/DM, boyxboy, slash, a bit fluffy, a bit angsty. Just read to find out more ;)
1. Prologue

There's a man. He is walking aimlessly along the street. He doesn't know where he is going, nor does he care. He left that up for fate to decide.

That man's name is Harry Potter.

You see, the reason he is like this is because he feels tired of everything. Tired of people, tired of being worshipped, tired of lying, and most of all, tired of living in a world like this.

After that faithful day, everything changes. From small things, like the way people look at him. To the big things, like the fact that some of the people he cared about is gone and they're not going to ever come back. He also felt partly responsible for said people's death.

He longed for things to go back to the way they were. No darkness, or at least they're still in the shadows. To be honest, there's always darkness lingering in the shadows. But, when the time comes, the light will always be ready to fight it.

That's just how things goes. Nobody dares to mess with the unspoken cycle, including him.

But, what he didn't like of the cycle is the fact that people think that he will defeat the darkness, that he have the answer to the universe.

But they don't know that the last time he fought the darkness is because that is his destiny. A destiny that has been written since he's just a mere baby, and it has been sealed the moment that curse rebounded off him.

And he doesn't try to fight it because innocent lives will be lost. He's also willing to bet that some of them will be people he loved. So how could he abandon them? When he have that so called "hero complex" in him.

But that doesn't mean that he will submit to that again. One time is more than enough. And besides, there's a lot people who is more powerful than him. So why did people look to him, when trouble came flying by?

He would be willing to do it when he is the only one who could do it. But when there's other people who could do that same thing, so why should he be the one to do it? Haven't he done enough?

He also regrets that he couldn't save everyone. Even though he's been told that not even Dumbledore could do that, he can't help but feel that he should have been able to did better.

But, he also knows the fact that back then he's just a teenager. It's a good thing that he even manages to save the rest of them at all.

So he wished that he could redo it all over again.

He also wished that he could be honest this time around. Maybe even try to have at least, friendship with him. Even though he wished he could have more than that.

But deep down he know that the truth is that such a thing is impossible. It's true, the truth hurts sometimes. But it's necessary.

And then he realized he seems to have stopped at the front of some library, a magical library at that. It's empty, except for the old librarian.

And then he realized that there must be a spell to travel back in time there, after all there is a time turner. And the library looks sort of old, but it also looks to be brimming with books.

So he decided to enter and test his luck. He doesn't realize that there is a pair of eyes watching him.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was just strolling around the city.

He was also having similar thoughts as Harry. The difference is that he's tired of being judged, not of being worshipped.

Because, everywhere he goes, everywhere he looks there's always that demeaning or even hateful looks thrown at him. As if saying, "My loved one's life is a thousand times more important than yours. And she died. So why are you still alive, you death eater bastard?"

This is one of the times where the streets are mostly empty, and the shops are with a minimum amount of customers. So he can waltz around here without said looks being thrown his way, with no glamours.

And believe me when I said that this is one of his most cherished moments.

Because right now, he can pretend that he's just a normal guy doing whatever it is a normal guy does.

When most of the times, he'd be a death eater doing whatever it is they think a death eater would do. That's what people thought of him anyway.

Because no matter what he did people will always think that of him. As if, their minds were programmed to only be capable of one thought of him. That Draco Malfoy is "a death eater".

He could remember the good old days, where people thought of him as "the Slytherin prince", "a snake", and any other nicknames.

While he is dwelling on said issue, he was snapped back to reality when he saw a person looking as thoughtful as he is.

And upon further investigations, he realized that said person is none other than Harry Potter.

The object of Draco's affection since he understands the meaning on love. Even though being gay is considered wrong by some people, he doesn't care.

But that being said, the only people he ever told about his sexuality is Blaise and Pansy. And he never told anyone about his obsessions with Potter. Or upon further discovery, love.

That aside, it seems that Potter is walking into some kind of library. So he decided to follow him. I mean, you saw someone you're in love with walking into some library. Of course you'll follow them in.

 _Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (IF THERE ARE ANY). I ONLY WRITE THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. BUT PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO REWRITE MY STORY ASK FOR MY PERMISSION. AND I WOULD NOT REPEAT THIS IN MY OTHER CHAPTERS, SIMPLY NOTE THAT THIS APPLY TO EVERY CHAPTERS OF THIS BOOK ._


	2. Chapter 1

And then, when he made it inside he saw that Harry is looking at a book from the time travel aisle.

He didn't made himself known, not yet anyway. So he instead he took a book randomly, sit right behind Harry, and pretend to read it.

And when he looks at the cover he realized that the book's title is "Shakespeare's Sonnets and Poems".

"Oh, great. A book filled with sonnets and poems for someone who's life is barred from any dramatic love story whatsoever." Draco thought bitterly.

Back to the task, he's looking at Harry to see if he had discovered something interesting.

As if on cue, Harry immediately yelled, "Aha!"

Even though the librarian quieted him down, that didn't seem to quell his growing excitement. In fact, it's even strengthening it.

And Harry starts to ramble at the speed of sound, "Time travel th-- far in ti-- was poss-- but it requ-- a lot of pow-- and the spe-- is "elegit nos in praeterita tempora"."

After that, Draco decided to come out of his little hiding place, plopped himself down on the seat in front of Harry, and promptly announced his arrival "So, time travel, huh?"

To say Harry was shocked was the understatement of the century. But, he managed to keep it off his face. Or at least, tried to. Since some of it still seeped through.

And, Draco being the little git he is, points it out. "Is Potter shocked? Is he going to faint any minute now?"

Harry's cheek coloured a bit, but he managed to came up with a retort. "Haha very funny, Malfoy. What's next? Are you going to tell me that you've been learning ballet?" Harry said flatly.

"Whatever, Potter. Anyway, what are you doing on this fine evening? I, on the other hand, was just quietly reading a book, when you suddenly yelled." Draco says with an exaggerated accent.

Harry snorted, but cover it up with a cough when he saw Draco's raised eyebrows.

"Oh please, Malfoy. Even a blind person could tell that you're not reading it. While you may seem posh and all, I wouldn't take you as someone who would enjoy-" Harry paused as he looks at the cover of Draco's book. "-Shakespeare's Sonnets and Poems". Harry continues with barely suppressed mirth.

"I'll have you know, that it is a very good book."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever rocks your boat, Malfoy. Though the answer to your previous question is that I'm here looking for a way to travel back in time. Didn't you already knew that?"

"How far?" Draco asks, ignoring Harry's question.

"Preferably, right before I got my Hogwarts letter." He then pauses, and looks deep into Draco's eyes.

"I am going to try to rewrite reality, Malfoy. Besides, I'm going to try to have something that I could never have before." Harry continues.

"What?" Draco asks, a bit dumbly.

Harry puts his right hand on Draco's left cheek, and said "You."

That manages to make Draco's eyes widen, and his expression turns a bit dazed. Because that single word, means the world to Draco. To know, that the Harry Potter, loved him, Draco Malfoy.

Harry thought that Draco's inability to form any coherent words means that he doesn't love him back.

So he continues, "I promise I'm going to try to make a better world. For me, you, Ron, Hermione, the whole world."

Draco finally snapped out of his trance, and found himself saying, "You can't, please-"

"You know very well I can, Malfoy. And don't beg, it ruins your handsome little face." Draco's pale cheeks turn into a nice shade of pink.

"Back to the point, why does it matter to you anyway? You hate me, it's just my luck to fall in love with someone who hates my guts." Harry said, completely unaware of the other boy's feeling for him.

"I'm not gonna let you do anything stupid."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, why do you care, Malfoy? It's not just because when I die, you'll have no one to argue with or hex you, is i-"

"Merlin, how thick can you be, Potter? I'm in love with you, have been and always will be." Draco said stopping Harry's rants in it's track.

"You don't think you're the only one who stares at people everyday, do you? And besides, I'm much better at not getting caught than you'll ever be. Since I manage to catch you every now and then, I thought you think I was up to something. I never consider the possibility that you might like me back, or even love me. A few months ago, I have accepted the fact that my love for you will always be unrequited, and that's the closest thing I'll ever have to a relationship with you is by our petty rivalries." Draco continues in one intake of breath.

"I never thought that possibility either. So you really do love me, don't you? But you deserved better, Draco. Someone better than me, someone who isn't broken" Harry said with a resigned sigh.

Draco's breath hitch in his throat, Harry has just called him with his given name. He felt like dancing across the room. But, there are more important matters at the moment.

"What? How can you even think that, Harry? You are the one who carry this sunshine attitude that is highly contageous. Your eyes resembles a pair emerald that totally hipnotize me whenever I look at them. You also have a quite handsome face to go along with it." Now, it's Harry's turn to blush and Draco smirk a little.

Then, on his face appear a small almost non existant smile, which is a big achievement since he's so used to hide his emotion. "Your courage and kindness is one of a kind. And I don't care if you're the one who defeated Voldemort, or not. In my eyes you're Harry, just Harry. Not to mention people can read your emotion as plain as day because you don't have to hide them." Harry couldn't say anything. He just look into Draco's eyes and give him a fond smile.

Draco's almost non existant smile turns into a frown as he said this "I, however, can't. I've worn my emotionless mask since I was a kid. And you know what they say, old habits die hard."

Then, he clears his throat trying to evade his sorrow, and said, "But listen to me when I say this, you're not broken, you're nowhere near being broken, alright? And even if you are, I'll still love you. And I can never love anyone other than you. You're the only one for me." His face changes again as he said those words. Only this time it turns into a big smile, which looks great on him.

"Besides, if anyone is unworthy it's me. I don't even know why you like me, much less love me. I'm just and always will be a spoiled and snobbish brat who got forced to be a death eater. There's nothing to love in me, Harry." Draco said in a sad tone and his frown is back.

"You're wrong." Harry countered.

"You're more than just that, Draco. And there is a lot to love in you. For examples, your cunning is admirable, you also have a handsome face." And that succeeded in making Draco blush the second time that day.

"Your beautiful stormy grey eyes filled with pent up emotions that I have a feeling only a selected few gets to see. You're also rather clever, or at least cleverer than me. And when you put your mind into something there's no stopping you." Harry said fondly.

"And most of all, you and I are polar opposites. Most of the time we clash, but in some rare moments we just clicked. Even though it could only last a few seconds, but those few seconds means a lot to me and I can't help but hope that one day we might have more than that. I always thought I'm the only one who could feel that connection. But, now I realize that's not the case." Draco stared at him disbelievingly, as he thought 'Who knew Harry was so good at making speeches, he should do it more often.'

"And I'm sorry for calling you a death eater, Draco. I never meant it, you know. I know you're not as bad as you let on." He apologizes.

"Thank you for the compliment, Potter. And I accept your apology. Now can you stop whatever it is you're doing."

"I can't. Even though my main reason for doing this was you, there are other reasons as well. You can't stop me, but you can join me. Come on, I know you regret all the horrible things you were made to do. You can get a second chance." Harry said.

"Besides, we could have a relationship where people won't judge us. We both know you want it" Harry continues while winking at him.

"So, what do you say, Malfoy? Ready to have an adventure at the past with me?" Harry said offering his hand.

Draco took his hand and said "Fine, but only because I wanted to keep you out of trouble. Which you seem to always attract."

Though they both know that Draco's lying. And that deep down, he wanted to have an adventure. The fact that it was with Harry was just a bonus.

"Sure." Harry said in a disbelieving tone. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Draco." Harry continues, only escaping Draco's death glare by flicking his wand and said the spell.

"Elegit nos in praeterita tempora." And they both dissapeared leaving nothing behind.

A/N:

"Take us back in time to our chosen past" in Latin is Elegit nos in praeterita tempora


	3. Chapter 2

"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start, and he wondered why is his aunt calling him, he doesn't even live with her anymore.

Then he realizes that the spell he'd used must have worked, just as his aunt screeched again "Up!".

Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.

He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the events of last night, or apparently 7 years in the future.

He never felt so alone. Sure, his friends still exist. But they're not the same person he know, they wouldn't even know him.

So he decided to go through the events of yesterday to cope with the loneliness feelings of it all.

He remembered walking into some library and looking for a time travel spell. He also remember being interogated by Draco and ended with love confessions. Not to mention, Draco also decided to come with him.

Wait, Draco was here. He has someone who knew him, knew what he's been through, knew what he'd lost.

He thinks Draco is his friend. Although after the events of yesterday(sort of) he isn't sure whether they could still be just friends.

Don't get him wrong, of course he wants more than that. But, we can never guess what went through a human's mind. Not to mention, Draco Malfoy's mind.

And they couldn't just kiss in public, they would be eleven for Merlin's sake. It would only be a relationship behind closed doors.

And Harry, for the life of him, couldn't figure out whether that would be enough for Draco.

He could only hope that whatever Draco's choice is, will only brought what was best for both of them.

But right now, his main priority is making breakfast for his "family" before his aunt screeches at him again.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Time Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor,

Draco woke up with a start then slowly realizing that Harry's spell had indeed work and that he is in his eleven year old body.

He looked around his room and saw his old bed, the same old light blue colored wallpaper, and his childhood toys.

Seeing all this, he began to cry. He never did really cherish his childhood. He missed being allowed to cry, he missed having people to take care of him, and most of all, he missed being a child.

His mother who heard him cry from the hallway chose to come in and sat on the empty part of his bed. "Hello, darling. Why are you crying? Did you sleep well?"

Draco didn't answer her. Instead he chose to hugged her and cried on her shoulder. His tears began to soaked the front of his mother's sleeping gown. But neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Draco missed being hold by his mother. While Narcissa marveled at the display of emotion his son shows, she knows that he rarely behaves like children his age. So she just hugged him close, let him cry on her shoulder, and whispered calming words to him. Then Draco drifted off to sleep again.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Time Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The second time Draco woke up, he woke up to a stream of sunlight blinding his eyes. Which implies that he has slept in.

He slowly sit up, all the while rubbing his eyes to eliminate all lingering sleepiness.

His eyes instinctively gazed upon the clock displaying 10 a.m. He automatically heaved a sigh of relief when he accidentally look at a calender which shows the day Sunday.

Normally he would be running around like a headless chicken because his father always said that Malfoys can't afford to be late.

But, due to the fact that it's Sunday, he can sleep in and do whatever he want, within reasons, of course. As long as he kept up the usual appearance at breakfast, luncheon, and supper.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Time Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When he made his way downstairs, he heard a very familiar voice coming from his father's study. It's his father's voice and he's currently floo calling some unknown person.

Disagreeing with his rational mind, which keeps saying either "it's not appropriate to eavesdrop on people" or "what if I get caught?", he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

He saw that his father is sitting gracefully on his favorite couch facing the fireplace which had a head sticking out from it. And the head is from a person Draco knew from his death eater days, it was Corban Yaxley.

He remembered Yaxley as one of the more prominent death eater and one of Voldemort's spies in the Ministry of Magic. He also remember Yaxley being present when he tried to kill the Headmaster, and he was the one who imperiused Thicknesse.

He then hid behind the couch, praying with all his might that his father will not see him and thankful at the same time for his small eleven years old body. "Where is my wand when I need it? A disillusionment charm would have been useful." Draco thought to himself.

Then he realized that since he was not the one who cast the spell, means that he left his wand in the future. "Great." He thought sarcastically.

Then the conversation picks up again, "But why does that concerns me?" Said his father haughtily.

"Because, Lucius this means that our Lord is still alive and waiting for us to bring him back to live. Surely you have noticed your mark getting darker. As I have tried to convince you for the past ten years." Yaxley snarled at the end.

"But what if it's not? What if it's just acting up? I don't want to be caught." Asked his father.

"Tsk, Tsk, Lucius. Have you gone soft? Or even worse, have you decided to defect from our Lord?" Yaxley said mockingly.

"No, Yaxley. Of course not." His father said hurriedly.

"You have been enjoying your peaceful little life. Just remember, don't come running back when the Dark Lord returns, and believe me he will return." Then Yaxley's head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do now? I was certain that the Dark Lord was dead. I thought I had left that path long ago." His father mumbled to himself, not knowing that his son is standing a few meters from him.

Meanwhile, Draco is currently lost in thought. "So father is not that deep into Voldemort's pocket yet. Good, then I-we can still save him. This is great news. Maybe I can even persuade him to give me the diary."

Then his father stand up and began to make his way to a bookshelf to do what he always do when he was stressed, reading a book. The book varied from Charms to even Dark Arts.

Taking opportunity of this split moment of distraction, Draco quickly left the room, leaving no traces of him ever being there.

"I can't wait to tell Harry of this." If anyone had seen the smile on his face, they would be running for the hills.


End file.
